Just Like Bad Fanfiction
by Priestesspandora
Summary: Trinity and Valerie have just experienced the most cliche thing that could even happen to a fangirl, self-insert. However they have just been given the golden opportunity to mess around with everyone and maybe, eventually, fix some things along the way, all with the powers given to them by Chuck in a bathrobe. Being kidnapped by God is not how they planned to spend their night.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Really, would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Supernatural?

No Beta, all mistakes are mine.

Flames will only help my already burning soul.

"This was the simple times," Valerie said as she watched Dean face off with Samifer and Michael...er...Micham?

"You say that now, but I remember a certain someone calling me up crying about Sam in hell." I casually dodged the pillow that was thrown my way as I tossed a shit-eating grin at my best friend, my red hair covering my face in an attempt to seem innocent.

"At least I wasn't more worried about Lucifer than Sam!" She snarked back, but the corners of her mouth were pointing ever so slightly up, letting me know that she wasn't judging my fascination with the archangels, even the fallen one.

"I was just enjoying you feeling a small bit of my pain from when I saw Gabriel die," Gabriel was my Supernatural crush. if you can call the infatuation I had with him that. Just goes to show how much of a total weeb I am that I saw nothing wrong with loving fictional characters more than anything else.

This was a pretty normal night for us. We usually ended up watching Supernatural and arguing about our loved ones. We had just recently watched the season finale of season 10 and with the release of the Darkness, a stroll through memory lane was needed to gather up our faith that the Winchesters would get through this battle just as easily as the others. Not that many of them were easy, but looking back on them, they could have been much harder than they were. I mean really, Lucifer was beaten by some jewelry that they already had two of and a hold that God had built forever ago.

For all intents and purposes we weren't the biggest fans of the show, even though we loved it. We weren't the most devoted, or the most in love with it, but we had over the years devoted so much time to it that it had become part of us, ingrained into our friendship in a way that would mean we would never be separated from it. Our other friends had tried to watch it but ended up stopping before they got invested and so they decided that it would be the "Trinity and Valerie thing."

We were unlikely friends, honestly. The smart, valedictorian, redhead otaku Trinity and the genius, dirty-minded, laid-back Valerie. To be honestly the friendship hadn't been immediate, as they had hated each other at first. Val thinking I was stuck up and me hating how casual Val was with school work and her ability to get me off track so easily. But eventually through forced conversations and band trips, we had became best friends.

"How about we call it a night?" I asked when I saw Valerie's focus begin to drift more to her phone than the show. Not that I didn't have my own reasons to stop, I exhausted but Val teases me enough for my grandma behavior when it comes to sleep, so it would be better to just not bring it up.

"Sure, sure, not like we don't know what happens, plus I'm not in the mood for soulless Sam."

"True. I'm heading to sleep then. Don't eat all my food, k? Night," I rolled over on the air mattress and grabbed the tv remote to turn it off before burrowing into the covers. I must have looked so fabulous because Val snorted as I horizontally danced into my position.

"Night, weirdo."

I smiled before sleep hit me like a pickup truck, or should I say the Impala, and I was gone off into dream world.

Val P.O.V.

I watched Trinity fall asleep quickly and shook my head. I will never understand how she goes to sleep so fast, I thought. I knew that I wasn't going to be getting to sleep anytime soon and spent my time scrolling instagram until I decided that I was bored.

It must have been about an hour after Trinity had fallen asleep when it started. A low buzzing, barely noticeable at first, was starting to fill the room. I didn't pay much attention to it at first. This was Trinity's house and how was I supposed to know what noises were normal and what wasn't. It could have just been Trinity's ghost Steve screwing around with me and the last thing I wanted was to give the bastard the impression I was scared of it. It hadn't worked too well for T's brother, who had ended up with knocks on his door for weeks until Trinity told Steve to knock it off. She hadn't been that nice with her words though.

It was only when the noise persisted for about 15 minutes in growing intensity that I started getting spooked about it. For a brief moment I considered waking Trinity but quickly decided that a hum wasn't worth the bruise I would get if I woke her up. No matter how scary the noise was, a Trinity that had been woken up for something stupid was even scarier.

Bad idea.

The noise could no longer be considered a hum anymore and was borderline a full growl. Deciding that I needed Trinity now, even if it was just for emotional support, I leaned over to shake her awake. The moment my fingertips brushed on her arm, the noise stopped and in its place a red light filled the room blinding me until I had to cover my eyes with the hand that was previously touching Trinity. The last thing I remember is a familiar voice yelling something before I passed out.

When I regained conscious it was to the sound of a tv and the feeling of Trinity stirring next to me. For a moment I fooled myself into thinking what had just happened had just been a dream but the lumpy bed I laying on didn't let that fantasy last long.

I opened my eyes and caught Trinity's eyes for a moment, expressing our fear with nothing but a glance. The fact that she was so alert so soon after waking up, showing me how scared she was. Where the hell were we?

I slipped my hand out from under the cover slowly and started pushing it back, sitting up despite Trinity's silent protest. Hell if I was going to lay here if I had just been kidnapped. By the time I was done with them they were going to be delivering us back home with a smile and an apology. However I was not expecting who I found exactly sitting on the other double bed next to ours.

Curled up with his back against the wall, holding a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, and watching Grey's Anatomy was Chuck, or well Rob Benedict I guess he would be. Just my luck that I would be kidnapped by a Supernatural cast member.

Trinity who had sat up shortly after me gasped quietly at the sight, it wasn't very loud but Chu-Rob turned his head toward the sound anyway.

"Ah yeah, you're awake, um, hi I'm Chuck...well God really but you know me as Chuck so that's what I will go as and-OW!" His sentence cut off short as Trinity hurled the alarm clock at him and bolted toward the hotel room door dragging me behind her. We hadn't made it a few steps before we were frozen in place.

"One ow! Two I wasn't joking and no Valerie I am not Rob Benedict, I am actually Chuck and you are actually in the, how to put it, Supernatural realm," Trinity was the first to react again when the force holding us still broke and she turned around slowly to face him.

I could tell she was having a hard time believing a word out of the psychopaths mouth but he had just frozen us, and how else was one supposed to explain that? Trinity must have reached the same impossible conclusion because she groaned and lowered her head into her hand.

"This is like a bad fanfiction," she mumbled and I couldn't help but agree with her. Seriously this was the lowest of the low fanfiction, the self-insert.

Chuck looked offended, "Hey now, it's not that bad, I need your help." Now it was my turn to groan.

"It just got worse," at "Chuck's" confused look I explained, "Some of the worst fanfiction is the self-inserts, where a great being comes and says they need some little fangirls help. Let me guess you want us to play some kind of role in the apocalypse so you don't have to do anything other than pat yourself on the back and watch Grey's Anatomy?" At his guilty look I rolled my eyes, "This is cool and all but really this is going to end the exact same as they all do. We are going to go and end up having all of Heaven and Hell after us before we end up getting kidnapped and tortured by one side of the other and to be honest, no matter how much I would love this opportunity I don't think either of us," here I glanced at Trinity who was nodding along with me, "want to get tortured just to meet everyone."

Here Chuck smiled, "Ah but you see I am not just going to send you in as you are now to get, as you put it, "kidnapped and tortured." I am going to be boosting you to basically my level and letting you do whatever you want to try and get everything running smoothly again. I am sick of all this fighting and it's just going to get worse over the years. I need to think of something so that the Darkness never has a chance to rise. My sister can no-"

"SPOILERS!" Trinity and I yell, "We haven't gotten their yet!" Trinity continued.

"Fine, let's just say that it would be better if the Darkness never even sees the light of day," snickering at his own joke he waved his hand and paused his show which had still been playing up until that point.

I glanced at Trinity, "It's up to you, you have the most knowledge of how stuff like this works out."

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and glanced around the run-down motel room. I knew her decision the minute she made it as a determined look entered her eye.

"Deal, but I want unlimited money and freedom to kill and save whoever I want, because this is going to be hard enough as it is without having to worry about money and rules."

"Agreed," he reached his hand in the pocket of his fluffy bathrobe and pulled out two identical necklaces except for the color. One was a light purple and one an aqua color. He handed the purple to me and the aqua to T before explaining, "Once you put these on you will be transported to the town where the Winchesters are now and have the powers I promised. It may take a bit to control them but basically there is no limitations that should bother you. You could pop right into Lucifer's cell to chat and still make it back to the hotel for breakfast. No one but you can take them off so keep them on at all times. I wish you luck, not that you'll need it."

I glanced at Trinity and nodded before we snapped the clasp shut at the same time. the last thing I heard was Chuck saying, "Scare some sense into my boys for me, will you?" before he turned back on the tv and it was then that I realized that the scream I had heard earlier had come from Meredith on Grey's Anatomy.

At least we didn't end up there I thought before I was zipped away and plopped down on a random motel bed. Slowly getting up I turned to T. If anyone had seen us then they would have probably shit their pants, because the grins that stretched across our faces were pure evil and their was no other way to described them. Watch out assbutts, fangirls are in town.

AN: There it is, the first chapter of my take on the cliche self-insert. I hope you enjoyed and I am going to try and have the next chapter up soon. This isn't going to be a serious fanfiction as the characters are basically going to just make a mess out of everything, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here is the second chapter. I posted it sooner than I thought I would but that's a good thing for you guys! SO anyway here is the second chapter of what's quickly becoming chaos.

We lasted about five minutes of attempting to plan before the sound of a car door slamming brought us both to the window just in time to see the famous impala pull out of the motel parking lot.

There was no more planning needed after that and we didn't even need to glance at each other before we were running out of the small room, only to stop when we reached the parking lot in quite a dilemma. Not only was it pouring rain, we didn't have a car.

"How exactly are we supposed to follow them if we don't have a car ourselves?" Valerie reasoned, our first voice of logic since the start of this wild adventure. I wasn't quite ready to succumb to reason though.

"Want to try out those "god" powers?" I asked in an innocent voice but Val wasn't fooled.

"I don't think that would be all that smart. We have no idea what our boundaries are, we may not even be able to summon a car."

"Who said anything about summoning a car?" My smirk could have been classified in the same category as the masters, which did nothing to reassure my concerned friend.

"Then what-"

I didn't let her finish, "Do you trust me?" I ask her, more serious then I had been a minute before.

She nodded even though the concerned look never left her face. That's what makes a good friend, complete trust even when she knows I have a stupid idea. Part of her easy acceptance may have been her desire to get out of the rain though.

I smiled brightly and grabbed her arm, "Hopefully this works and we don't end up death!"

I didn't allow Val to protest before we disappeared in a bright white light.

Dean's P.O.V.

The storm was picking up quickly and the highway was becoming more and more deserted as the smart people got off at various exits along the Muncie, Indiana highway. I wanted to follow them but Sam insisted we keep driving a little longer.

"Come on, man this storm is starting to give me the heebie-jeebies," Dean leaned forward in his seat to stare intently out the front window. The storm had picked up so much he couldn't even see the lines on the road anymore and could only hope that everyone else was smart enough to get off the road so no accidents happened. Baby had been through enough.

"I don't know Dean, something about this isn't right, where did this storm come from anyway." Sam's forehead was crinkled in thought as he stared up at the sky.

"It came from clouds obviously and seriously Sam we don't know enough about this state to know if this is normal weather for this time of year," Even though he was still trying to get Sam to agree with him he had already exited the interstate and was searching for a motel to stay in.

Whatever Sam was going to say in response ended up not that important as the white flash in the backseat was clearly more important.

WIth a loud curse Dean skid off the side of the road and was barely able to stop the impala before it rolled right into the ditch. He grabbed his gun and quickly turned it around only to come face to face with two teenage girls in his back seat. Not that that stopped him any as he handed his gun over to Sam before splashing both girls with holy water.

Neither of them seemed too concerned, though the brown haired one did keep shooting accusing glances at the redhead. The redhead simply rubbed the water out of her eyes and shrugged at the other girl. Turning back to a suspicious Dean she smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Trinity and this," pointing with her thumb toward the other girl, "is Valerie. Sorry about just popping in but God kinda said we could do whatever the hell we want and I wanted to know if I could pull off something like this. Plus, we were looking for you and we couldn't drive after you so this seemed like the next best thing and sorry that I am ranting but I do this when I am nervous."

Sam cleared his throat, coming out of his shock first, "Did you say God?"

This time it was the other girl, Valerie, that answered, "Yeah he sent us to prevent some bad things from happening in the future. He was too busy with some other equally important thing."

"Grey's Anatomy," Trinity fake coughed under her breath before she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hey, it's a good show!" Valerie argued before she seemed to get herself back under control, "Anyway, we are here to help."

"So are you guys angels or something?" Now it was my turn to ask the questions.

The girls laughed, "I wish! But no we are human, or at least we were. I guess we are little Gods now. We come from a world where your life is a tv show and we are fans of said show. That's how we are going to help. By using future knowledge since the show is six years in the future of now," This was Trinity who answered this question.

"You're fangirls? You seem less unhinged than the ones I have met before," Sam said this at the same time as I had said, "A TV SHOW! A book was bad enough!"

Valerie seemed to expect both answers so she wasn't phased in the least by the yell, "Becky, right? Yeah she was a little over the top with her fangirlness. We promise not to rub up against your chest," She was interrupted with Trinity's mumbled, "speak for yourself."

Val sent a glare at her friend, "Are you done?" At her nod she continued, "Dean trust me the TV show is amazing. SO SO amazing."

That didn't make me feel any better but I just nodded anyway. I looked outside the car and sighed as the storm seemed to pick up before my eyes.

"We are going to look so great pulling up at a motel with two teenage girls," I mumbled to myself. Valerie snorted in response.

"And you don't look weird walking in as two dudes. You guys don't radiate the brother vibe if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and gave me a growing smile at my disgusted look.

"Just shut up!" I growled.

My brother gives Valerie a thumbs up and I pretend to not notice. Though why he isn't more offended is beyond me. He was part of the suggested gay couple we apparently looked like.

I pulled the impala off the side of the road and glanced back to make sure the girls had their seat belts on. When did I become so overprotective of them? We just met after all, she may not even be who she says she is but it's not like I can throw them out in the storm.

After about 15 minutes I spotted lights up ahead and drew the others attention to it, "Hopefully they aren't full, this is the first one I have seen in ages."

We drew closer to the lights and glowing out from a sign were the words _Elysian Fields Hotel._

"Oh fuck," Valerie swore in the back as Trinity started squealing at the top of her lungs, "YES!"

I can't tell if this is a good sign or a bad, but I pull into the parking lot regardless and get out. Time to go face whatever is going to happen here. For once I thought this might have been a relaxing break, I should have known better.

AN: There you go! Don't expect all the chapters to come this quick but reviews definitely help with that!


End file.
